


Seige

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [3]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Existentialism, M/M, Rescue team weoweoweoweoweo, give this man a redemption arc, yes this is based off of Bleach's soul society arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: "Sorry to crash the party but I'm looking for someone."





	Seige

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Rukia's execution scene from Bleach.  
> Im on a writing spree today.
> 
> I suck at editing, im also very tired.

Alber was a war criminal.

 

He was a High Lev who worked under the transcendent of Life, Gerald Darmoor. He was the captain of the military, a strong ruthless leader and an impeccable comrade. And for a certain someone, he was kind and protective to no end.

 

But in the end, he was still a war criminal with more than an eternity's worth of blood on his hands. He was one that was about to be executed for his crimes. But not for the type of crimes you would be expecting. 

 

Alber walked on forward. He was led and surrounded by guards all around him. None of the audience around him spoke, all were entranced and curious about this turn in events. Just how did the highest General of the military go from his status to being restrained in shackles and anti-magic gear?

 

Regardless of what the crowd had thought of him by now, Alber had pondered when this day would happen. And today was it. He felt...suprisingly empty.

 

You would think the day of judgment for a guilty criminal both of actions and consciousness would come as a relief. But Alber did not feel, even in the final hour he did not feel. Instead, he only thought of what he should be feeling. 

 

With step onward, he walks to his death. With every moment creates a noise from his restraints that breaks the silence of the scene. And so, his mind wanders off. 

 

**_Clink_ **

 

He had lived for such a  long time. Too long in fact. He sometimes cursed the Lev's for being given such a damning lifespan.

 

To him, the more time passed the more he agonized over his stained consciousness. But of course, this was all on him. He was the one who slew so ruthlessly.

 

He was one who robbed others of their lives so easily. He did it without feeling. He did it without thinking. But he regrets it now,  all when it was too late for redemption. 

 

The guards begin to strap him onto the bindings one limb at a time. Alber does not fight back. After all, he has been fighting his entire life for something so meaningless.

 

A war that will never end, violence that had all went in vain. He had served a corrupted purpose, only to be thrown away like the tool. And now, he doesn't want to fight anymore. He's so tired of living. 

 

_'Please just let me rest.'_

 

Is what he thinks as he feels the tightened bindings on his limbs.To him, death was merciful. It was something only ones who had lived, had deserved. The Lev thought that he should not be even receiving death as his punishment, but rather an endless lifespan for him to agonize forever onwards. 

 

This was a reward that he did not deserve in the slightest. And that's why he lets out a hollow laugh with dull eyes. 

 

_**Clink** _

 

He has been on his own for a really long time now. Ever since he was born, ever since Ark and he became enemies. Ever since he was created in a world so power hungry for nothing but destruction. Alber thinks that if he dies today,  no one would miss him.

 

Because, for the sorrowful man, that was 'just' and 'correct' in his own mind. No matter how hard he wants to repent for his crimes, he cannot erase the damage he has caused. That is the truth.

 

Time will dilute those memories, but the pain he had inflicted onto countless of civilizations will remain forever with blood. 

 

Alber begins to remember.  He remembers staring at the eyes of a helpless child in front of him. He remembers lifting their spear and plunging it into the back of their skull with a sickening noise.

 

He saw the brain matter and crushed bones scatter and spill onto his clothes and the floor beneath him. He saw, did and remembered. Was killing that child really necessary in the past?

 

_'Perhaps you should go ask the others you had slain with the same spear.'_

 

Was what he heard the Ancient god once say to him amidst his attempt to seek solace. Of course, he had expected an answer like that. It was all too deserving for him. 

 

The bindings begin to lift themselves, as Alber's form is suspended in the air all for the Lev's to watch and see. A form of crucifixion binding. The former captain only finds this even more ironic. A crucifixion for a sinner like him, funny. 

 

But as mentioned before, he was not here to be brought to justice for all the blood he had shed. Instead, it was for betrayal, treason, or even fraud as they like to call it. He had betrayed Darmoor after long years in his service. Long grueling tasks or robbing planets and people of their lives.

 

And as Alber stays suspended for all to see,  this was how fickle their ruler was.  Even his closest allies were a disposable means to the God King.  Ark was right after all. 

 

From above, his cold eyes scan the area. He sees faces of contentment, discontentment, and confusion. Alber had been widely known for his contributions to the damned country. Ones he wished to take back.

 

If he was given a choice to let this country burn to the ground, he would. He would even be the one to spark the flames of erasure. The lev would've let this country be engulfed with his hatred and regrets. He would let his feelings burn alongside everything he has built. It was all meaningless now. 

 

_**Clink** _

 "......." 

 

But even though all this thinking, Alber couldn't stop himself from 'feeling'. 

 

For once in his life, he had managed to stop rationalizing his emotions. In this last hour, he could finally examine everything he had buried deep within his heart. And so,  Alber begins thinking of feelings he had hidden away. 

 

The first person he thinks of was Kinesis. He misses him so much, more than his heart could handle as of current.  But he simply can't be with him.

 

Because sinners don't get second chances, at life, at love, at anything. They are forever to be condemned on the hellish path that they had paved for themselves. It was cruel, but that was how fate intended everything to be. 

 

But even so, Alber misses the man. He misses how reassuring he was, or how persistent his efforts were to get to know him.

 

No matter how hard Alber pushed him away, the human always came back to save him.  No matter how deeply he grieved, Kinesis would always hold his hand and lul him to sleep. The hero's hands were so warm that had even thawed ice encasing heart. 

 

But he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve love. 

 

But he misses Kinesis and his smiles, his laugh, his radiance. 

 

But he doesn't, he just doesn't-

 

_**Clink clink clink** _

 

He didn't realize it but his body began struggling futilely. No... he was shaking. Why was he shaking? He thought he had purged those feelings for Kinesis a long time ago. He thought he had erased them completely when he realized he doesn't deserve anything. 

 

That was when Alber realized how wrong he was about everything. He was hurting but he was also in love. As much as he loves Kinesis It had pained him to push himself from the man.

 

All those cold comments, avoidance and even belittlement... he regretted it immensely. But it was for the best. After all, if Kinesis remained attached to him, even when Alber had passed on, he would forever be scarred. 

 

But just this once he wishes to see him smile again or even run his fingers through his hair.

 

**But it was all too late.**

Just as Alber closes his eyes, he sees a giant specter about to bring its sword down on him. He also sees Darmoor and his high priest entourage turning their backs to exit.

 

"If there is a god. Please look after him for me."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**BANG** _

 

A loud noise jolted Alber from his trance. What he feels is not pain but the prescence of a  looming figure over him.

 

He hesitantly opens his eyes with his heart racing in his chest. 

 

"Sorry I'm late."  The voice said with a casual tone. 

 

Alber sees him, the figure, Kinesis. His appearance was exuberant, as he wore some of the strongest equipment known across the dimensions. Down far below the demon was crushed to bits from an invisible force, presumably done by Kinesis alone. 

 

"Hey, looks like I crashed the party just in time."

 

Kinesis smirks in his floating form. Alber still could not believe the sight in front of him. Was this his salvation? Was he even deserving of one? 

 

"You.. should've just left me. After all, I did to you, I-" 

 

The man stares at him in disbelief. Why did Kinesis even bother to come here? Let along infiltrate the most powerful empire in Grandis. Why was he risking everything for one person?

 

"Al, listen. Stop making that face, I came to save you and this is my choice you're going  to live by." 

 

Right. Kinesis had forgiven him a long time ago. This was his second chance. One where he could possibly redeem himself. 

 

At this moment the soldiers, guards, and everyone tried firing at the intruder. But despite their efforts, all were knocked out by Kinesis' own entourage, the Novans.

 

"Kinesis.."

 

He wanted to say so much but couldn't. His mind was caught in a whirlpool of thoughts ranging from grief, to relief, to disbelief.

 

He supposes that miracles do happen if you're Kinesis and capable of anything risky and dangerous. With that said, Alber couldn't help but feel his heart clench when he thought of not being able to see his lover one last time. He, truly felt remorseful. 

 

Alber couldn't help but tear up a bit as he thanked whatever god was doing him this act of mercy. 

 

"Save the tears for later. We need to get you out of here."

 

With a gentle smile, he broke off the bindings with one motion from his hand. That feat alone was astounding.

 

The bindings were meant to only be unlocked with an artifact and can't be broken with outside magic.  So, did this mean Kinesis simply had gotten more powerful? What exactly had happened while he was imprisoned?

 

One thing is for certain, the hero in front of him is radiating a strong aura of magic that was similar to that of Darmoor's. 

 

Amidst his thinking, Kinesis had hauled the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The imagery was quite strange to say the least.

 

A tall well built Lev man was being hauled over by a shorter slender human. Did Kinesis begin working out? How was any of this mess possible today? Dumbfounded, Alber chose to stay silent to maul over his own thoughts. 

 

He was then put down when the two were a considerable distance from the site. The Novans, Angelic Buster, Kyle, Cadena, Illium and even... Ark were all doing their jobs on the front lines.

 

As he turned around he could see the entire alliance and their ships in the skies. It was **the** day of infiltration, the day Darmoor might fall... if they play their cards right. 

 

Speaking of Darmoor-

 

"Interesting turn of events." Darmoor's presence causes Alber to almost buckle under the astounding pressure. The king had came out to personally greet the two, whether it be out of sick curiosity or just the need to escape. But in all terms, they were surely about to die. 

 

Kinesis with his usual self-walks forward before Alber could grab him back. What is he doing? Doesn't he know how powerful this man is? 

 

"Kinesis, don't-" 

 

"I know what I'm doing, stay back." 

 

Kinesis continues his strides forward, he gazes at Alber to have some faith in him. Which the man reluctantly does. 

 

What's interesting was how  Kinesis seemed to not be affected by Darmoor's aura. 

 

"How's the injury?" Kinesis calmly asks before dodging a series of blasts set off by the God King. 

 

There was no response from the God King but a cold stare. 

 

"Surely you're still weakened from using Chronicia's power. I mean you did kinda steal it-

 

Kinesis deflects a shot of magic fired at him, back at Darmoor. The God King frowns. 

 

"Don't be so arrogant, mortal." 

 

"Ah I think I should be saying that. Considering how Transcendents can die you know.. But I think with the power Tana and Cygnus had **given** to me, I think I can maybe take you on." 

 

Kinesis looks at Alber who nods and prepares for battle. It was two versus one, and soon the entourage of the Novans had arrived.

 

A pair of familiar heterochromatic eyes gazes intensely at a set of peridot ones. The two bestfriends stood across from each other with conflicting emotions on their faces. 

 

"Ark.." 

 

"Alber.." 

 

The two men stare at each other before turning to face the adversary in front of them. They both had much to say to each other but that could be done when this hellish war is put to an end. 

 

The battle was in their favour. With the strongest combatants of Nova and a hero with the power of two transcendents.. they can take Darmoor down. 

 

"Long live the king? No that doesn't sound right, especially for what you've done."

 

Kinesis begins to gather his energy, as the sound of unsheathing blades, chains, and fire erupts around them. 

 

"Off with your head"

 

Alber speaks cooly as Kinesis smirks. The both of them raise their hands in unison to attack with the others. 

 

And so, they fought. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw I've been having this idea stuck in my head for the longest time.


End file.
